


Возможность

by de_maria_na



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Молодец, Джонни, чего уж там! Сидишь тут и ноешь, поглядывая на свой зиг зауэр. Все равно ведь не застрелишься – кишка тонка! Сдохнуть надо было, пока была такая возможность!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возможность

\- Джон, вы солдат, – грустно улыбнувшись, сказала Элла. – Вам нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к гражданской жизни и записи в блоге обо всем, что с вами происходит, действительно помогут.

– А ничего не происходит, – устало ответил Джон.

\---

Ему не следовало возвращаться. Здесь, в Лондоне, он, как нигде, чувствовал себя бесполезным. В Афганистане даже в томительные дни ожидания, когда вокруг все будто плавилось и напряжение неслышимым звоном висело в дрожащем от зноя воздухе, было легче. По крайней мере, там он знал, что ему делать. А теперь даже стены наблюдали за ним с насмешкой. «Молодец, Джонни, чего уж там! Сидишь тут и ноешь, поглядывая на свой зиг зауэр. Все равно ведь не застрелишься – кишка тонка! Сдохнуть надо было, пока была такая возможность!» – «Нет, прекрати!». Болела нога. На экране мерно мигала черточка курсора.

– Ну же, Уотсон, соберись!

«Довольны теперь? Смотрите Элла, я пишу в своем блоге», – медленно напечатал он. Больше в голову не приходило ничего. Джон выключил ноут и сидел в полумраке комнатушки, согнувшись и обхватив голову руками.

Потом он познакомился с Шерлоком Холмсом.

\---

Шерлок Холмс был потрясающим. Совершенно невменяемым, но потрясающим. Он сыпал выводами о Джоне, за несколько минут удивив его так, как никто и ничто раньше, а потом, бросив напоследок имя и адрес, вылетел из лаборатории. Джон только и мог, что глядеть ему вслед, разинув рот. Странно, что Майк не упомянул о таком эксцентричном человеке, предлагая ему работу в Бартсе.

Шерлок был сиреной, зову которой невозможно было противиться. Они встретились на Бейкер-стрит 221Б в условленное время. Квартира оказалась чистенькой и пустой, а хозяйка, миссис Хадсон, угощала чаем с печеньем и расспрашивала Джона о работе. Есть Шерлок не стал. «Еда замедляет мой разум», – объяснил он. А вечером Джон уже перепрыгивал с крыши на крышу, преследуя вместе с Шерлоком маньяка-таксиста. Воздуха не хватало, сердце бешено колотилось в груди и кровь грохотала в ушах, но нога не подвела ни разу. Джон давно не ощущал себя настолько живым.

Шерлоку, конечно же, нужно было отправиться за таксистом одному. И, разумеется, Джон поехал следом. Увидев, как Холмс подносит ко рту смертельную капсулу, Джон выстрелил. Таксист упал мертвым. Позже Шерлок пригласил Джона поужинать. Они ели суши и пересмеивались как школьники.

\---

В квартиру они вернулись далеко за полночь. Джон так и не понял, кто к кому потянулся первым – просто в какой-то момент они уже целовались, вцепившись друг в друга. Джона бросило в жар, между ними было слишком много одежды, но Шерлок уже тянул его за собой, в спальню. Как они разделись, он не помнил. Помнил только белизну тела, раскинувшегося на простынях, черные разметавшиеся кудри, и как он запускал в них пальцы, забываясь в яростном ритме. Джон никогда не думал, что способен на такое, не думал, что подобное притяжение возможно. Шерлок был невероятно отзывчив. Он выгибался и стонал, и подначивал, сверкая глазами из-под темных прядей: «Ну же, давай, Джон, я уже близко… Джооон!..». Его приказной тон и уверенность только подстегивали Джона. Потом они лежали, насытившись друг другом, усталые, разгоряченные, и смотрели в потолок. Последней мыслью Джона перед тем, как провалиться в сон, было: «Даже не верится, что мне настолько повезло».

\---

Джон открыл глаза. Комнату заливал лунный свет. Он падал через маленькое окошко под потолком. Джон обвел взглядом пустые серые стены и наткнулся на закрытую дверь. Он медленно подошел и распахнул ее. За дверью был полный мрак и в некотором отдалении светился экран ноута. Вдруг он погас.

\---

Джон вскрикнул и проснулся. Попытался приподняться и не смог. Что-то удерживало его руки и ноги, перетягивало грудь. Ремни, понял он.

Над ним склонилось внимательное лицо. Женщина, около тридцати пяти, светлые волнистые волосы, серые глаза за стеклами очков.

– Он пришел в себя, – сказала она. – Джон? Джон Уотсон? Вы меня слышите?

– Где я? Что происходит? – прохрипел Джон. Горло драло, как будто он долго кричал.

– Вы в психиатрическом отделении при департаменте Скотланд-Ярда. Инспектор Лестрейд хочет задать вам несколько вопросов.

– Мистер Уотсон? – позвал его усталый мужчина в темном пиджаке. В его волосах поблескивала ранняя проседь, выдавая, что, наверное, он немало повидал в своей жизни. Больше, чем ему хотелось бы. – Вы помните, что произошло? Понимаете, почему вы здесь?

Джон растерянно покачал головой. Инспектор нахмурился и продолжил:

– Вы обвиняетесь в убийстве. Уборщицы обнаружили вас в одной из аудиторий над телом Джеффа Хоупа, с пистолетом в руках. Они тут же вызвали полицию. Вы не сопротивлялись, пока вас не попытались увести. Тогда вы начали кричать, звать кого-то по имени Шерлок. Вас пришлось связать и вколоть транквилизатор. Вы были без сознания два дня. Очнулись только сегодня и мне хотелось бы услышать хоть что-нибудь о причине убийства.

Голос инспектора белым шумом шелестел в ушах. «Всё это просто дурной сон, я сейчас проснусь», – подумал Джон и крепко зажмурился. Снова открыл глаза. Ничего не изменилось. Лестрейд все так же внимательно вглядывался в его лицо, ожидая ответа.

– Где Шерлок?

– Мистер Уотсон, мы проверили. Человека по имени Шерлок Холмс не существует.

И тогда Джон закричал. Потому что за спиной инспектора стоял Шерлок и улыбался.


End file.
